Sleepover
by Jagger3
Summary: Gin can sleep through anything...almost. So when a very powerful, very drunk, very naughty person is hovering about two inches about him at 3:00am; one might find it very hard to sleep...


Aizen x Gin

Aizen walked down the long white hall towards Gin's room. It was 3:00 in the morning and he was VERY drunk. He had been incredibly bored the past few nights, and being unable to sleep he helped himself to the sake storage. Aizen now wobbled and wove his way to his second-in-command's room, bumping into the walls and tripping over invisible objects. Finally, after receiving a rather painful blow to the head from an offending wall, he made it to the white door. On it was inscribed: Gin-sama's Room. Aizen waved his hand all over the front of the door, searching for the handle. He found it by smashing his fingers into it—causing him to use some choice swear words. He then turned the handle and stumbled into Gin's room.

It was dark as hell, and it didn't help that he was totally wasted. Aizen tripped around the room searching for Gin's bed, or something like that. Aizen found Gin's bed by crashing into it and doing a face plant right onto the covers. Aizen lay there for a second, fuming over his defeat to a bed, then heard Gin's gentle breathing. Gin could—and would—sleep thought anything…almost anything.

Aizen felt a small smile playing over his face as he crawled up toward a mound of sheets that moved up and down slowly, in time to Gin's breathing. Aizen reached his destination without doing another face plant, and leaned over his sleeping subordinate.

Gin's hair was in tangled disarray, his face tilted to the side. He breathed deeply, his usual smile gone from his face, his mouth open slightly. Gin had one arm over his stomach and the other arm was hidden beneath the sheets. Aizen's eyes raked over Gin's form, noting that he only slept in baggy pants. Aizen's probing eyes scanned Gin's well toned chest and abdomen as he shifted lightly in his sleep—unaware of the fact that a very drunk, very powerful, very naughty person was about a foot above him.

Aizen decided to make his entrance. He slipped off his top and cast it to the floor; he then straddled the sleeping victim and placed both his hands next on either side of Gin's head. Aizen leaned down and brushed his lips against Gin's ear, making him shiver slightly in his sleep. Aizen's small smile appeared and he left a trail of butterfly kisses toward Gin's mouth. He then paused, deciding how to awake him, he could kiss him lightly or give him a French lesson…._hmm what to choose what to choose_…Aizen puzzled to himself, and then decided to do both.

Aizen's soft mouth covered Gin's as he began to kiss him gently and lightly, nipping on Gin's lower lip. The figure below him squirmed a bit and Gin cracked open his eyes.

"Wha'…Aizen-sama….why are ya here at…" Gin glanced at his clock, oblivious to the fact that they were in a very awkward position, "…three in the mornin'…"

Aizen chuckled as he waited for Gin to wake up fully, pressing himself lightly against his subordinate to speed up the process.

Gin felt the weight and, in the middle of his sleepy mind, an alarm went off. He snapped awake. "Ah…Aizen-sama, are ya…um…drunk?" Gin questioned, noting his superior's strange look.

"Now why would-" HIC "-you think that Gin?" Aizen asked, leering down at the man trapped underneath him.

Gin sighed, "Aizen-sama—"

Aizen up a finger to his lips "You can call—"HIC "—me Aizen."

Gin raised an eyebrow, "Erm, Aizen, ya are drunk…why are ya givin' me tha look?"

Aizen leered down at Gin as Gin's eyes went from Aizen's face to his bare chest. "!"

Aizen chuckled at the alarmed expression on Gin's face; he leaned in and whispered against Gin's ear, "Now, Gin, -" HIC "just how awake are you?"

Gin tried to scoot backward but the headboard blocked his process. "Ah…Aizen, don't…yer drunk as hell...let me get-cha' back to yer room…"

Aizen snickered and pressed his mouth against Gin's silencing his further protests. He trailed his tongue on the bottom lip of Gin's sweet mouth, causing him to shudder. Aizen flicked his tongue demanding entrance to Gin's moist mouth. He obliged—letting the intruding tongue swath every corner and crease in his mouth. Gin had then decided that Aizen was EXTREMALY drunk and needed…needed…ugh, Gin's mind turned to mush, as Aizen's hand trailed down his chest, sending shivers up his spine. Aizen's free hand slipped down to Gin's mid-section, where the rest of him was hidden beneath a thin sheet. _Not for long…_ Aizen's hazy mind said. With the thought of a half naked, sleepy, tousled Gin in mind, Aizen ripped the sheets away.

While he had been doing that, Gin took the chance to slip away from Aizen and propped himself up against the headboard. He tried to calm his nerves (and other things) as he thought of a way to knock Aizen out or at least get the crazy idea of raping him out of his head!

Aizen looked up and became face-to-face with Gin's sexy muscle toned mid-section. Aizen slipped his tongue out of his mouth and licked Gin's stomach.

"Oh!" Gin moaned as the wet tongue ran up and down his torso, "Agh…" he fidgeted as the offending tongue ran over his nipples. Aizen sucked on one nub while caressing the other with his left hand, he licked and nibbled until he had Gin softly moaning under his touches. He released Gin's nipple with a smack, and let his left hand move up to the back of Gin's neck. Then, without warning, he lunged at Gin, giving him a bite on the collar bone. Gin hissed and wrapped his hand in Aizen's chocolate hair. Aizen frowned, he had been aiming for the neck…oh well, same effect.

Gin felt his erection start to stiffen as Aizen's already hard dick brushed it, sending thrills though the cloth.

Aizen, noticing that, wasted no time grinding harshly against Gin's cock, moaning to himself at the sensation.

Gin moaned loudly and abandoned all plans of getting rid of his partner as he rubbed against Aizen's swollen mound that protruded out of his pants.

Aizen's pants were becoming uncomfortably tight, as his manhood strained against the fabric. He unbuttoned his pants and was about to start on his underwear when cool, white, long hands intercepted him.

Gin's smile had returned, he moved upward in a kiss, this time taking control. Aizen responded happily, running his hand through Gin's light, soft hair.

Gin moved forward, until Aizen fell flat on his back and Gin hovered over him. Gin kneeled down by Aizen's knees and began to fondle Aizen, rubbing his cock, and squeezing his balls.

"AH! Gin—oh…ngh-!" Aizen felt lull after lull of pleasure wash over him from Gin's hand. Gin smirked and leaned forward, tugging at the elastic of Aizen's boxers. He plucked at the elastic again before stripping them off in one fluid motion, Aizen erection sprung up, freed from its imprisonment.

Aizen then regained control, forcing Gin back against the headboard with a deep French kiss. Aizen's hands made short work of Gin's pants and wasted no time in getting rid of the boxers too. Gin's erection was slick with pre-cum, he then left Gin's mouth and nipped at the hollow of his shoulder, making Gin hiss lightly. Aizen then lowered himself to Gin's waist and lightly licked the throbbing cock.

"AHH…uhh….A-Aizen…" Gin moaned as the sensation washed over him.

Aizen grinned then took the entire cock into his mouth, swathing his tongue around it.

Gin bucked his hips and moaned as the wet tongue swept over his shaft, making him shudder as Aizen's tongue poked the tip of his dick.

Aizen held onto Gin's bucking hips to prevent being stabbed in the back of the throat, and then licked the throbbing erection from base to tip, squeezing Gin's balls gently.

Gin threw his head back and gritted his teeth against a yell that had built up in his mouth. His chest heaved with every gasp he took and he shook his sweaty hair out of his eyes, "Ahhh…."

Aizen took Gin's cock out of his mouth and glanced at Gin, "Do you want me to prep you?" he questioned

Gin snorted, "Wha' do I look like? A virgin?"

Aizen shook his head and leaned down and licked his entrance, making Gin buck again. He then grabbed his own enlarged dick and pushed it into the tight entrance.

Gin clenched his teeth together and balled his hands into fists.

Aizen started trusting, slowly, then faster, moaning with each pull.

"AH!" Gin yelled as Aizen hit a spot making him see all white.

"Hit something?" Aizen angled himself better, then grabbed Gin's legs and hooked them over his shoulders, trusting deeper and harder—hitting the spot every time.

Gin and Aizen moved in rhythm, their thrusts matched each other, and their gasping breaths displayed in a two part harmony.

Gin came first in a burst of white light and stars, then Aizen cummed inside him—yelling into the night as he did.

They lay there panting and Gin raised his weary head to look at Aizen-who had passed out after removing himself from Gin—and highly doubted that he would remember anything in the morning….With that thought in mind Gin relaxed into bed and dozed off, smirking at the kind of awaking he would probably get in the morning.

The End


End file.
